Question: Simplify the expression. $ (-2p^{7}-6p) + (p^{7}-5p^{4} ) + (-4p^{5}-4p ) $
Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-2p^{7}-6p + p^{7}-5p^{4} - 4p^{5}-4p$ Identify like terms. $ - {2 p^7} - \color{#9D38BD}{6 p} + { p^7} - {5 p^4} - \color{#DF0030}{4 p^5} - \color{#9D38BD}{4 p} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -2 + 1 ) p^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ -4 p^5} + { -5 p^4} + \color{#9D38BD}{ p} $ Add the coefficients. $-p^{7}-4p^{5}-5p^{4}-10p$